The invention relates to a control device of a component vehicle route guidance system.
In a known vehicle route guidance system (SAE Technical Paper Series No. 840 485) both the navigation computer and the route computer are permanently installed in the instrument area of the vehicle. The control device for the individual functional components of the route guidance system includes a key panel installed in the instrument panel for operating the system, and a display which is also permanently installed in the vehicle for indicating driver information data. A disadvantage of this route guidance system is that the user can operate this system by the control device only if he is located in the vehicle. Further disadvantages are the relatively large installation space on the instrument panel that the control device occupies and the fact that operating errors are not excluded due to the continuous accessibility of the key panel.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a control device of a vehicle route guidance system, while retaining the clear vehicle display, in such a manner that it is more universally applicable, takes into account the crowded installation conditions in the vehicle, eliminates distractions of the driver and operating errors by the driver as much as possible, yet does not result in increased costs.
The objectives are attained by providing a control device which includes an integrated route computer, a first operating means for operating the route computer, and a display for indicating the driver information data of the system, and by making the device operable separately from the vehicle and connectable to the vehicle through an interface by a plug-in technique.
Due to the fact that the control device is constructed as a portable hand-operated unit with its own display and operating facilities and with an integrated route computer, it can be operated completely independent of the vehicle with respect to route programming. Thus, preparations for a trip can also be made, for example, at one's desk. Providing the hand-opeated unit with an independent display does not cause excessive additional costs since, compared with the vehicle display, the character size can be kept smaller, the contrast a little lower and the reading angle clarly smaller. In addition, the control device display does not need to be operable over the complete range of motor vehicle temperatures but needs to agree with the vehicle display only within the range of storage temperatures. Because the control device can be connected to the vehicle by plug-in techniques, the crowded installation conditions in the vehicle are taken into account since the space required for a larger key panel does not need to be provided in the vehicle. Further, distractions of the driver and operating errors by the driver are both eliminated to the greatest extent possible by the plug-in technique and the division of the operating means into a first and second operating means. Only the second operating means, which controls the operations during the trip, is still accessible during the trip. However, this second operating means only comprises a few keys or buttons.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings, which show for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment constructed in accordance with the present invention.